This invention relates to viscous material dispense systems and more particularly to a viscous material dispense system of the type utilizing a nozzle assembly to discharge a material bead in a controlled manner.
When designing a nozzle assembly for discharge of a material bead it is important to be able to precisely control the shape or "profile" of the bead as well as the movement aspect of the bead as it exits the nozzle. It has been proposed to direct a stream of air at the beaded material as it exits the nozzle assembly to attenuate and shape the bead, and, in fact, a multitude of nozzle assembly structures have been designed and utilized including means for directing a stream of air at the exiting bead. However, all of the prior art nozzle assembly air stream designs have either embodied a very complicated and expensive construction, and/or have not been effective to precisely shape the bead and/or have not been effective to impart the desired movement aspect to the bead as it exits the nozzle assembly.